


Prompt: Chicken Soup

by respoftw



Series: Comfortween 2020 [12]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Common Cold, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: Teyla, Ronon and John bring Rodney food.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Comfortween 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947178
Comments: 16
Kudos: 82
Collections: Comfortween 2020





	Prompt: Chicken Soup

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a list of prompts for “Comfortween” [on dreamwidth](https://hurtcomfortex.dreamwidth.org/22946.html)
> 
> 12\. Chicken Soup  
> Taking care of someone who has common cold, flu, pneumonia, or other illness.

**Teyla**

Rodney really should have known better than to accept the Tuttle root soup that Teyla brought for him but he was bleary from the alternating fevers and chill and not really in the head space to do anything more than blow snot into a handkerchief and huddle up in his blankets.

One mouthful of the soup was enough for him to realise his mistake.

“It is not good?” Teyla asked sadly.

“M’just not hungry,” Rodney lied, pushing the bowl away.

Teyla looked resigned.“Perhaps I may fare better with chicken soup.I believe that is the customary recipe for when someone from your country is ill?”

Rodney didn’t answer because he really didn’t want to encourage her in her efforts but she took his silence as a yes and when she said her goodbyes she was already planning to acquire the Pegasus equivalent of chicken from somewhere.

**Ronon**

“Brought you food.”

Ronon’s visits to Rodney’s sick bed were usually short.Ronon didn’t say much and while Rodney could normally carry the conversation for both of them, he wasn’t really feeling up to it at the moment. 

He was, however, feeling up for some food. 

Or, at least he was until he tasted it.

“Oh, God.What the hell is that?” Rodney spat the bite of whatever the hell that was back into the bowl.

“Never named it,” Ronon shrugged.“Used to make it for myself when I was running.Couldn’t afford to get sick.This helped.”

Rodney pushed the bowl out of his line of sight.“M’not hungry,” he lied. 

“Gotta keep your strength up,” Ronon warned.“Sheppard won’t let us back out in the field until you’re better.”

Rodney was strangely touched by that.There was nothing to stop John from going off world without him.He could even take another scientist with him if Elizabeth was going to enforce the whole ‘team of four’ rule.

He wasn’t touched enough to eat whatever the hell that was though.

**John**

“Please don’t tell me you’ve brought me food,” Rodney begged. 

“I think what you meant to say was thank you,” John drawled, taking a seat and kicking his feet up on Rodney’s bed.

“What’s going on in the labs?” Rodney asked, shifting to give John’s feet a bit more room.

“Save it, Rodney, I’ve already had the lecture from Carson and Radek.No shop talk until you’re better.How’s that coming by the way?The getting better thing.”

“Slowly,” Rodney complained.

“Well, maybe this will help,” John said, pushing the container of food towards Rodney.

“Please don’t make me eat it,” Rodney said. 

“Well, that’s just mean, McKay.Teyla and Ronon are out there bragging about the delicious food they’ve been feeding you.Mine not good enough?”

Rodney snorted.“Like you made this - whatever it is.”

John raised an eyebrow. “It’s chicken noodle soup and, yes, I made it.I’m offended you think otherwise.”

“You made soup?”

John leaned back and crossed his arms.“Yes.”

“You made me soup?”

“Yes.”

“You cook?”

John sighed heavily. “My Mom taught me.If you don’t want it - “ John started to reach for the soup.

“No,” Rodney stopped him.“I’ll eat it.”How could he not when John had actually volunteered information about his family in casual conversation.That was the Sheppard equivalent of begging Rodney to eat the food.

Cautiously, Rodney opened the container.It smelled amazing and Rodney looked up at John with wide eyes.

“It’s just soup, Rodney.”

Rodney grabbed the spoon and took a huge spoonful.“Oh my god,” he moaned.“This is incredible.”

John shifted in his chair, his cheeks a little red.“It’s just soup,” he repeated.

“It’s perfect,” Rodney disagreed.“You need to make this every day.”

“I haven’t made that soup in twenty years, McKay.I think every day is pushing it.”

“Why’d you make it now?” Rodney said, in between mouthfuls.

John shrugged.“You were sick,” he said, as if that explained everything.

Maybe it did.

Maybe Rodney would find out later just how much it explained.

Once he was feeling up for more strenuous activity.

After he had finished the soup.


End file.
